


You wouldn't get this from any other Guy!

by Mxtanoia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Other, chara doesnt have a good time ok, chara is being tortured a lot, forgive me for what I've done, sans is totally an asshole, this is a horrible headcanon that I would totally see happening, this is such a sorry excuse hahah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mxtanoia/pseuds/Mxtanoia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All those rounds of fighting Sans had made Chara weary. This round was different however, as the skeleton set up the possibly worst way to torture his opponent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You wouldn't get this from any other Guy!

All those resets and retakes in the fight against this dumb comedian had made them weary.  
Nontheless, they were still determinded but their head was spinning.  
It still made them furious, furious that a moron like him actually wanted to stand in THEIR way!

The brunette charged another attack. Obviously them knew that he would evade the attack. Of course, Sans wasn't dumb.  
But they didn't see the bone coming that knocked them off their feet.  
They felt the dull pain in their head as she hit the ground. A groan escaped from their lips, blurry vision greeted them lovingly.

_"you don't have your head in the game"_ , the skeleton taunted, summoning another two bones that pierced through their arms, causing them to scream. "I swear to God! Next round you'll be doomed-"  
They stopped, still panting as Sans started to laugh.  
"you think there will be a next round after this? well pal, we'll see about that." He winked at the brunette which felt the overwhelming desire to shove their knife between his ribs- no, rip him apart, literally and snap each bone one by one-  
They felt their face getting hot from anger at the thought of it.  
Afterall, this idiotic skeleton was hurting **their pride!**

Suddenly, Sans whipped out a CD player.  
"Do you want to smash that on my head? You've got nothing better in store?"  
"nah, wait up sweet cheeks."  
**Did he just -**

He sat the device down, pressed the "on"-button and hit play.  
Chara certainly did not expect this.  
A familiar tune. An incredibly familiar tune.  
_Then the realization hit them._  
It was the Rickroll. Chara groaned annoyedly.  
"Wow! Great way to repell me! To play the most annoying song to ever exist once", they congratulated sarcastically.  
"you think 3 minutes would be enough for you to atone for your sins? nah, my friend, I've got a pocket watch, you'll be listenin' to this sweet tune for **six hours ** now."  
Sans summoned a broad bone to sit on and just... watched his opponent, the bleeding human that was at the begin of their abyss of despair.  
He had listened to the song a few times prior and came to the conclusion that it was indeed very annoying. However he could see Papyrus like it. Maybe even dancing or working out to it.  
He grimaced a little.  
"welp, i'm off to grillby's. can i get you something? unless you haven't killed yourself somehow in the meantime."  
**"Seriously? Go fuck yourself Sans!"**

When Sans returned a few hours later, he found the kid, still nailed to the ground. Tears streaming down their rosy face.  
What a sweet, sweet sight.  
"bad musics' truly the best torture, isn't it?"  
"Seriously? Just get it over with. Just end it. Stab me. Behead me. I don't care", Chara turned their face to the skeleton, "Just make it end."

Sans shook his hand, making the bones that had pierced through the kids' arm disappear.  
However, Chara couldn't move a muscle, they were torn from the assault of the bones.  
Their pulsating soul was lifted out of their chest once more, turned blue and their whole body was lifted into the air. Chara winched at that, as their limbs started to hang down. The Monster could imagine that it was painful, but this brat deserved it. They deserved this so much.   
He smashed them into every wall at first slowly, then fasted until he let their limp body drop to the ground afterwards.  
_"no need to break your bones over it, kiddo."_

Needless to say, Chara did not appear actively in the next few timelines. However he did know, they wouldn't rest until she would have their perfect revenge for this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Goodbye my friends I will now fade into the hole I came from haha  
> Thanks for reading tho!


End file.
